Warriors Rants
by Ginakabina
Summary: Rants and Opinions on the Warriors series. Just what I think about alot of the cats, couples and other things
1. Chapter 1

WARRIORS RANTS.

By Me- Ginakabina.

DISCLAIMER-Let me say this- First off.. I am not perfect no one is. These are my opinions.

I dont own Warriors.. for obvious reasons.

* * *

><p>Okay, now that that is over…<p>

Let's get started. I have been a Warriors fan for about two years. I read most of the books up until Dark River, you know why because after The Sight the series got really boring.. Infact.. I think that The Sight ruined it. Wait no.. I think that Twilight ruined it. … Anyways. So I have not read any more books.. But, I do when Crookedstar's Promise does. I just read information from Warriors websites.. Save me the trouble of getting the books and read it word for word when I can read about six paragraphs to find out what happens. I usually read the Super Editions and Manga..

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER 2- I am a fan of Warriors. Just because I don't read all of The Power of the Three and Omen of the Stars doesn't make me not a fan..<p>

* * *

><p>Okay.. Now more opinions.<p>

* * *

><p>Firestar and Spottedleaf- Was it really love? In my opinion. NO. They saw each other for like five minutes and had crushes on each other…. She was beautiful- He was handsome. They felt lust for each other and couldn't become mates because she was a Medicine Cat…So then she died. Firestar- not a leader then, feels as if his life is terrible..So then she butts into his life for the rest of his life. She not only butts into Firestar's life but into his family's life too.. It wasn't love. It was a crush.<p>

* * *

><p>Graystripe and Silverstream- Adorable couple that had probably the most reality in it. Sure they were from different Clans but their love had some meaning behind it. I cried when she died and most of the time cry when I read sad fan fictions about her.. But, it added to Graystripe's character when she died.. Now I accept Millie and all but I PREFER Graystripe with Silverstream but Silverstream said herself that she wanted Graystipe happy.<p>

* * *

><p>Cinderpelt- I understand that she was reincarnated as Cinderheart. Because Cinderpelt was not made to be a medicine cat originally so StarClan gave her another life to live as Cinderkit who grew into Cinderheart.<p>

When I read this in Sunset I was NOT surprised.. In fact I face palmed. I was surprised, I literally said our loud " Really? Really?" It's one of those things; in my opionion that you kind of ignore.

* * *

><p>Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf- I had a hunch that they were not Squirrelflight's and Brambleclaw's..<p>

That is all I am going to say about them because.. Well… I don't like any of them. Wait, Lionblaze isn't that bad except he is a jerk at times..

* * *

><p>Frostfur- Not the most talked about queen. And that aggravates the heck out of me. I actually liked Frostfur. She had a interesting personality She was also Bluestar's appreintice and Cinderpelt and Brackenfur and Thornclaw and Brightheart's mother. She was a brave elder staying behind when the Clans left. And the only cat that says goodbye to her and the other elders that stayed back was Firestar…<p>

Couldn't they at least MENTION her at least ONCE in the newer books.. Just a slight mention.. Something.

Maybe even see her in StarClan? Because I highly doubt that she went to The Place of No Stars..

Also, I think that her mate was Lionheart.. Think about it..

* * *

><p>Dustpelt and Ferncloud- Ferncloud has had a total of seven kits; three of which whom are dead. Dustpelt is actually Ferncloud's UNCLE.. As said in CATS the musical fan fiction- Incest isn't frowned upon when you're a cat. But, I wish this couple got more recognition.<p>

* * *

><p>Squirrelflight- I loved her as the spunky, sassy Squirrelpaw. I hate her as Squirrelflight. That is all I am saying about that….<p>

* * *

><p>Leafpool and Crowfeather- Now. I am not going to discuss this couple because it is well, too well loved and I have seen people arguing over who Crowfeather should be with. My choice, Feathertail. She understood him, they loved each other. Leafpool and Crowfeather, excuse me if I sound rude but….. It was a fling. I mean Crowfeather was in shock with Feathertail dying. And Leafpool was his outlet. Nightcloud… Poor girl, they use each other. Crowfeather uses her for loyalty to WindClan and I think she uses him so she wont be a lonely queen.<p>

* * *

><p>OCs in fan fiction- Okay.. Now there is A LOT of OCs in Warriors fan fiction. Before I start getting annoying. Let's just say this.. Do they ALL have to have a prophesy or a main character- Crowfeather or Squirrelflight- fall in love with them? Do they all have to have a ridiculous name? Like Goldenmoon or something else.. Okay with anything with 'moon' in it. In fact….<p>

Straight from the Warriors wiki

"The Erins felt that by using the prefix "Moon-", it would imply that a particular cat had more beauty and significance than its Clanmates. This is most likely because the prefix Moon- is used in StarClan areas, such as the Moonstone, or Moonpool"

I am not saying ALL OCs have "moon" in them but I think I've seen worse.. I usually don't write Warriors fan fiction for this reason. It is overloaded with OC stories.. Some can be interesting, some due to poor descriptive details are boring or a Mary/Gary Sue.

* * *

><p>They are few more couples and cats the get me very.. Aggravated. And I will spare you more ranting by ending this. THANKS YOU for reading.<p>

If you want more opinions/rants from me please leave it in a Review.

Thanks again! :)

Love, Ginakabina


	2. Chapter 2

YAY More Opinions and Rants! By Ginakabina!

As said before, I am NOT perfect no one is. These are my opinions. They are what I believe and I am , like every one else is entitled to an opinion. So don't bash me on what I think. Thank you

* * *

><p>Let's get started!<p>

* * *

><p>The Place of No Stars vs. StarClan- Oh my… This is just one of the things that I am dreading. Sure it is creative and all but….. Before the Power of Three we didn't know that cats could GO to the Dark Forest )or Place of No Stars) and StarClan… The only contact with StarClan in The Original Series or The New Prophesy was when a new leader was chosen and they got their nine lives or when a cat had a dream or when medicine cats shared tongues with StarClan.. It makes hardly any sense that cats are visiting StarClan or the Dark Forest let alone being TRAINED by deceased warriors! In there dreams. Literally.<p>

So now there is going to be a war/battle between Star Clan and Dark Forest. The cats are already dead so what can they do? Kill living cats? And this I blame on " The Three"

* * *

><p>Hawkfrost and Dovewing- It seemed like Hawkfrost has or had a crush on Dovewing. Sorry if you are a Dovewing fan but Dovewing is a Mary Sue… She is so perfect to the other cats. So it doesn't surprise me that Hawkfrost would have a crush on Dovewing. But, I do believe that Hawkfrost had a crush on her sister, Ivypool as well.. Oh well..Which makes me wonder… If they mate would they have kits seeing as Hawkfrost is dead?<p>

* * *

><p>Birchfall and Whitewing- Odd Couple… I never really 'got into' Whitewing. But, I like Birchfall. They make an odd couple but it's cute. And they had Dovewing and Ivypool.<p>

* * *

><p>Cloudtail and Brightheart- Sweet and Adorable. I love it how Cloudtail loves Brightheart no matter what her face looks like, For those who don't know Brightheart is a ginger and white queen who got her face chewed up by dogs in A Dangerous Path. Cloudtail still thinks she is beautiful. And Brightheart doesn't mind that he doesn't believe in StarClan. They complete each other<p>

Adorable.

* * *

><p>We may see a forbidden relationship between two medicine cats- I am thinking Willowshine and Jayfeather? They would make a cute couple and it would be interesting how Jayfeather would deal with Willowshine. I could totally see The Erins make them a forbidden couple! Jayfeather sneaking out saying " Medicine Cat business" With a snarky remark…<p>

* * *

><p>Firestar's and Sandstorm's only had one litter- Why did Firestar and Sandstorm only have one litter, Squirrelflight and Leafpool? Like literally did they choose to have only one or did Sandstorm loose her fertility with age or did Firestar loose his testicles once he became a real leader and all? I'd like to see them have another litter but… I don't see that happening again. But, I'd like to see Firestar have a son. It would be interesting but.. I guess that ship has sailed and no one cares about Firestar and Sandstorm anymore the books are now mostly focused on the other cats..<p>

Oh yeah…

Firestar's age- He has been alive for all the books. Bluestar was only alive in four or three or five? Most of the other leaders ( Who may have been younger than Firestar) have died. He is bound to die soon he has either three or two lives left and the old cat isn't getting any younger.

* * *

><p>This was brought up by RedRubyStorm- Three cats that whose truthfulness was tested or they were un faithful to their Clan ended in the suffix claw in their name. Thistleclaw, Tigerclaw and Brambleclaw…<p>

Remember, at certain points Firestar didn't trust Brambleclaw. Odd right?… Claw..

* * *

><p>Want more of my opinions? Leave it in a review! Thank you for reading!<p>

I know! It was a short chapter! :)


End file.
